Fort Bliss
by Jacksonavery
Summary: Life and Love are challenged at Fort Bliss.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters of the HSM series were created by another, and therefore yield me no profit of monetary value. I do, however, gain tremendous satisfaction from continuing the amazing story of the two main characters I fell in Love with.

A/N: I was in the armed services and am well aware that BDU's are no longer the standard uniform, but when I joined these were the uniforms and I have a soft spot for them. ACU's are so hot and stuffy, but very necessary for the desert weather. And it is very possible to join the forces with a serious surgery in the past, as long as you have maintained and can control the existing injury. Please read and if you have suggestions review.

Much Love, JA

Prologue.

Streamers spread all over the auditorium. Red and White gowns lay strewn across cloth covered seats as their owners giggled and patted and laughed and cried. East High had been good to them, prepared them for the next level of life, and created friendships that the students swore to keep forever. Troy Bolton had stood among them a God. Deemed destined for great things by teachers, most attractive by the ladies, and basketball champion to his homies. On the day, standing in the midst of admirers Troy could not have fathomed the discourse shuttling his way. He smiled and reveled in naivety. The war began for Troy in the summer, in the sun, after high school. This was a war he had never taken seriously. He'd never involved himself in politics. A young floppy haired kid of eighteen, his plan had been to gain acceptance into a college athletics program that would allow him to keep his favorite activity, educate him, and also give him time to figure out what he wanted to do with his life. He'd been awarded the scholarship, but an unfortunate car accident had caused the university to abandon the young hoops star. They needed a healthy kid when the semester started; a star who could take them to the next level in school ranking. They revoked their offer when news of the replacement knee reached their ears, offering in its place the shallowest of deepest apologies and well wishes. He'd spent weeks depressed as his friends dismissed him one by one as they looked to blossoming futures of college life. His knee began to heal. Walks around the hospital ward turned into sprints home. He spent his time in rehab, running, and praying. A morning run led him to the Armory. Unprepared and unsure steps led him into the recruiters office. Black ink signed him over to the United States. Upon return to his home he informed both parents of the transaction. His father, though shocked with his only sons actions, applauded him for making strides as a man. Troy had always been respectful and goal oriented, but Jack was positive being a soldier was never on his list of occupations. His mother was less impressed. Tears became a constant in her presence. Troy avoided her mostly. On the day of departure, he'd allowed her to cry. Standing in front of the terminal she'd dabbed at her make-up with tissue and hugged him until she was to overwhelmed; another kiss and she'd retreated to the car. His father had stood sturdy,stoic exchanging a pat on the back as Troy picked up his long bag and extended his hand. One more gripped shake and his young man squared his shoulders, pointing his piercing blue eyes towards the automatic doors, and walked into his future.

Chapter 1.

Fort Bliss sat among the mountains, streams, and wildlife making its name the most appropriate of any Army base. In the morning, cadences were hummed to the beat of rushing water. At night, green men burrowed in the soil running drills and providing security. The irony, however, was that the servicemen working at the location saw it as anything, but blissful. Fort Bliss was also named for the amount of officers among the crew. It was said by an enemy force that if the well armed base could be taken, they would have effectively wiped out the most important characters in this war, thus controlling the western civilization. In reality, enemies had yet to figure out a way through the fire power and the soldiers were determined to keep it that way by constantly bringing in the best their sister battalions had to offer. This morning a trumpet sounded through the intercom signaling the end of one career. The metal bird overhead announced the beginning of another.

Vibrations from the propellers shook the only passenger in the cab awake, the voices in his head phones growing dimmer as the pilot grabbed the speaker to inform him of their descent. Sgt. Troy Bolton blinked and stretched regaining his composure, after what had been a thirteen hour flight from his previous station. Fort Bliss smelling of gun powder and dust engulfed the tiny air craft. There was little doubt that this was an active base. Skittles, a name given to the air traffic directors clad in neon vest, rushed from every direction to greet and search the helicopter. A camouflaged decorated vehicle sped towards the runway. The wind of the winding down whirling blades barely ruffled Troy's uniform as he stepped down to the ground pleased at the condition of his perfectly starched Battle Dress. Five years had taught him precision in wearing the garb properly. The green and browns covered his body equally until ending in the supremely shined boots. The rank gleamed on his collar. Rigorous training and a diet of eggs and Army potatoes helped fill out his muscles into a more masculine look than his eighteen year old self. The glassy blue eyes and jagged pink scar on his knee were the only remainder of childhood on the Sargent. As he half walked, half marched to the vehicle the back door opened revealing a cocoa skinned man with a broad smile, extended hand, and rank identifying him as a Major, a very young officer. Wondering how someone that young had achieved such rank, Troy stopped ten paces short and saluted him swiftly. Major Danforth accepted shaking his hand afterward and ushering him into the transportation.

"Good Morning, Sgt. Bolton," the Major's bass filled voice echoed in the backseat. " We are excited to add you to our arsenal here at the Bliss. I've reviewed your file and am personally holding you responsible for improving upon our securities. I see that in five years of service the opportunity has been extended for you to be promoted. Why haven't you moved up, son?"

"Sir, I should begin by letting you know how excited I am to have been awarded this opportunity. Being head security officer here, at my age, is certainly not the normal progression. I decided to stay in my position, because five years ago I was one of those lost kids who joined not knowing what I was signing up for. The Army has completely changed my life and I want to be able to enhance the young soldiers on this base."

"Well said. We expect nothing less of you. You'll report to me after chow at 1600 hours," Major Danforth ordered as they infirmary building materialized. The vehicle sped off just as quickly as it had appeared. Troy grunted silently. This was one of his least favorite parts of the entire transfer process. A private walked towards him, released a salute, and informed Troy that he was to take his bags to his private quarters. A chill hit him as he proceeded into the medical building. A clipboard was shoved in his hands by the attendant who never looked up as she issued paperwork to every new face in the ward. A dark skinned woman with wire rimmed glasses in a nurses outfit pointed him into an office.

"Thank you, nurse McKessie," a soft voice spoke. The office was neat. Books covered every inch of shelving. At least a hundred pens and pencils squeezed together in the holder on the mahogany desk. Behind the desk a young, brunette blinked at him wondering why he seemed frozen. Troy felt light headed. She was dazzling. Her lips were glossed and small and perfect. Her eyes reminded him of melted Hershey's kisses. Dimples encased her smile. Her hair was long and luscious, almost seeming to shiver on an unseen breeze. The room was spinning as he lost military bearing, plopping into the cushions of the couch along the wall.

Standing up and walking around the desk, Dr. Gabriella Montez sat on the edge of her desk concerned about the catatonic officer. When he had walked in she'd afforded herself an overlook under the pretense of patient evaluation, but the truth was she was stunned by his handsomeness. How could eyes be that blue? There seemed to be something wrong, she thought, as he stumbled backwards onto the couch.

"Sgt. Bolton?"

She was speaking to him. His heart panicked. What could he say?

"Sgt. Bolton, my name is Gabriella Montez. I will be in charge of your medical condition throughout the extension of your stay with us at Fort Bliss. If you should need any medication, referrals, or psychiatric help my numbers are located on the inside of your agenda book. Please, refrain from unnecessary calls or using my personal numbers outside of dire emergencies. Do you have any questions?"

" No, ma'am," Troy finally reigning in his conscious.

" Good. I will be performing your entrance exam today. We need to get you all cleared for duty on this base. Please, follow nurse McKessie into the examination room and strip down. I will be with you shortly."

The young, black woman appeared again out of nowhere to show him down the hall. Ushering him in to a cool room with a sink and long exam bed, she instructed him to strip down. Troy had never been a shy man. The Army rid men quickly of insecurities of nudity. For the first time he hesitated before disrobing; leaving just his dog tags and socks in place. The minutes ticked slowly and he stood waiting with his hands crossed over the area between his legs.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N- Another grueling end to the year, but my dreams of success have not been deterred. I have found it very hard to be productive with my Troyella stories, but I refuse to give up. I love Zanessa always and I Love the fanfic community. Review if you don't mind or leave a message for me. I'd love to see who is still around.-JacksonAvery

If the wait in a civilian doctors' office was compared to one of the military variety, patrons of the civilian centers would no doubt cease their complaints. Sargent Bolton stood in the center of a sterile room holding his hands over the space between his legs for what seemed an eternity. Shifting from left to right foot he wondered why the gorgeous brunette was taking so long. He usually did not have any insecurities, but they crept in as he waited alone and naked. After five years in the Army, he was used to the protocol of strip and cough, and was never bashful about nudity. A strict regimen of healthy foods, water, and working out in both sophisticated and makeshift gyms kept his body well over the mark of fitness. In fact, not a pinch of fat could be extracted from his body. He took pride in the seemingly granite sculpted muscles tanned and primed for activity. He was well aware of the effect he had on women when they received a perfect glimpse of his naked body. He was told, often in a series of sighs and screams, how blessed he was below the belt. Girls, quite literally, drooled watching him undress. This is why, on the day he was transferred to a new base and was due for a full body physical, he could not figure out where the nervousness originated. He didn't want to admit it to himself, but as the minutes ticked by and he thought about his current position, Gabriella was clearly the reason. She flashed in his mind complete with glossy lips and big brown eyes. Her hair spilled in silky spirals over the doctors frock she wore. His blood sped up just at the thought of the exotic women who would soon be running her small hands all over him in an effort to gauge his physical abilities. She would touch him everywhere. He wished, for a moment, he could touch her the same way. Feeling himself becoming excited at the thought, he leaned back against the examining bed.

Troy tried willing himself to calm the fantasies sprouting from his mind, but it was proving difficult. She was so small. He bet silently with himself that he could pick her petite frame up in one arm and spread her legs with the other hand. The bed looked stable enough to hold her weight. It would be all to easy to lift that tight black dress and see what color she was hiding herself in underneath.

"Pop!" A noise rang out echoing through the base and right into the window interrupting the nice vision Troy was creating. A feeling like that of cool water rushed ice cold through his veins. He lifted his body fast and looked out the pane. An armored vehicle was stalled on the street with green clad men jumping from its doors. Pointing accusingly at the rear wheel one man informed the other of the flat tire. Seeing that it was nothing serious, Troy turned just in time to see the doorknob turn and his recent fantasy walk in with his file. She looked at him unabashedly sitting the manilla folder on the counter and turning her back to him so that she could wash her hands.

"I apologize for the long wait," she started. "I assume you know how these exams work." Troy was impressed at how composed she was. It was not helping in his battle to keep his cool. Intelligent, beautiful, and unimpressed with his body made her so much more enticing. Of course, Troy reminded himself, she saw hundreds of men day in and out. How many had she seen? Why would she be stunned at his body?

In her office, she'd taken the time to compose herself. The Sargent had been much more attractive than her nurse had let on. He was not a tall man, but what he lacked in height he made up for in muscles that creased his perfectly worn uniform. Contrary to the conclusion in Troy's head, Gabriella was very much rattled. He was a Godlike specimen. When she'd walked in the room, she could have fainted at the sight before her eyes. It was as if Michael Angelo had carved him out of a sandy boulder, inserted a bit of sky into his eyes, and breath life into his creation. The jagged edge of his hips pointed down into a perfect point ending in a gift the size of which she had never seen. Troy was exquisite. She was so flushed that she'd made a beeline to the sink so that the cool water could calm the adrenaline kicking through her veins. After giving herself a quick and silent reminder that this was work and she performed this routine daily, she turned around clad with a pair of latex gloves. She looked down to keep from grinning at his visible flinch when she slapped them in place on her hands. She made the mistake of looking at the hands that he held cupped between his thighs. He was barely hanging in. She had the urge to make the remark out loud, but knew it would be more inappropriate to say so than to think it. Instead, she pulled over the stool and sat in front of him and began the prodding.

The air seemed stuffy despite his lack of clothing. Troy felt like he was on fire every time a gloved finger touched another spot. If he didn't know any better, he would think she was teasing him. She measured his height by pushing his back against the wall were a labeled line of metal was engraved. She spread his arms to measure his arms width leaving him exposed completely to her. He swore he heard a gasp a time or two, but couldn't be sure. After the basics, she asked him to lay on the exam table. He'd recited the alphabet and a list of famous baseball players repetitively under his breath to keep from showing were his thoughts truly were. Lifting a small tin can to his eyes, she informed him that she was going to apply an ointment that would allow his muscle activity to be seen and captured on film. He had to grip the side of the bed and bite his lip to keep his composure. She had to know what she was doing to him. Her hands moved so slowly over his toned chest, lingering at the hills forming his stomach , and resting a bit to long at the junction above his thighs. The light touch was driving him crazy, and if she wasn't careful he wouldn't be able to control himself for much longer.

Gabriella was aware. Somehow, over the course of the exam she'd decided to see what she could get away with. As smart and professional as she had always been, today, with this man in front of her lines were blurring. When he'd made that first sigh as she placed him against the wall, she could see the strain on his face. He was sexy, and he was trying so very hard to restrain himself. Gabriella wanted to know what he was restraining from. She should have been mortified at her actions, but the throbbing starting in her own center was too much to ignore. She only knew what the file told her. They were strangers, but she wanted him. The seduction began.

Troy could smell her. That scent. Every woman had a scent, and Gabriella's was invading his mind. The touching he could try to ignore. The sighing he could pretend he didn't hear. The scent was too strong. She smelled warm and sweet and ready. His mind couldn't work fast enough to stop him. A gasp barely left her lips as he lifted himself up, grabbed the doctor, and pushed her down onto his vacated spot. She put up no fight. Instead, he saw the gloves fall to the floor and felt her hands grip his hair pulling him into a mind blowing kiss.


End file.
